Surprise! Happy Birthday!
by KatherineMP20
Summary: Katie-OC- wakes up to what she thinks will be just another day of the year. It appears to be the case until she heads to lunch and realizes she couldn't be more wrong.


***AN* I've had this story on my computer for a while, and finally finished it up and edited the story line. As you know I dont edit for spelling/grammar etc. Just for clarity and plot purposes. I cant think of a good** t**itle without giving the plot away so this is why the summary is the way it is. The ending got a little out of control/long and I apologize for that. I really thought this would only be around 2k words instead of 3k+. Nothing really to explain in this story, it is based off real life experiences and details such as I am in college (but didnt give away the name of the school) but not so realistic at the same time (I'm not friends with BTR, SP, ATL, or ANY big name star mentioned in this fic (although i wish!). If you have an questions at all, feel free to contact me. I know that when I am writing I can get into a stupor of sorts and in my head it sounds clear as day but to someone else it may go right over their head. happens to me sometimes when i re-read what I wrote haha. I've been writing several ideas down lately and hope to find the time to write them out. Most will be pretty short, i dont think I will be writing another 25 chapter story anytime soon!***

Katie woke up early one morning; she looked around and gained her senses. She was in her dorm room. She had gone back to school for a year. Filming had wrapped up and the guys left for their tour and it would be about 6 months before they began filming again. She had just enough time to put in two semesters at school. She was already about a month in, and was getting used to her new schedule. She didn't have class until later in the day but she got up anyway. She looked at her self in the mirror and just ran her fingers through her hair a few times to at least look somewhat decent and left for breakfast.

It was quite a climb up to the main level which was why she didn't go to breakfast often. That and because of her later classes. It was relatively quiet, like normal, in the café, but there was some amount of unusual hustle and bustle by the café staff. She paid it no mind and enjoyed her meal. She enjoyed breakfast, since she didn't have it that often and it was perfect: scrambled eggs topped with cheese, sausage patties, bacon, and fried tater tots. Once she finished she debated about having another helping of tots but decided against it and left to begin her descent back to her dorm.

Once she got back, she logged onto her computer and messed around for an hour before she started getting ready for her day. She got dressed and packed her bag for class and checked for any homework she may have missed that she could do. She was all caught up so she went back online. She looked on MSN, AIM and FB to see if anyone was online to talk with but no one was available. It was slightly odd, there was always someone on. She made her way to Big Time Rush's website to check out their tour schedule. She checked every few days to see if anything was new and to see where they were; which according to the schedule they were in Wisconsin.

She fooled around a bit more and soon it was time for class. She left her quiet apartment dorm and made her way back up to the main level. She attended her classes one by one, bored out of her mind several times, before she was done for the day. She sighed as she packed up her things; it was lunch time and she was hungry. She made her way to the café on the other side of the campus. The campus was quite small but it was built at a length so the walk from class to dorm could take 5 minutes or more. She dug into her pockets to grab her badge to check in with before opening the large glass door. She checked in and grabbed a dish. The café was quite empty, she checked her phone and saw that it was just after noon. She got out of class early so that was why it wasn't busy yet.

She sat at one of the side tables and took out her computer to do some homework while she ate. She checked her email and blackboard for any announcements or homework she may have to print out before ending up on face book. She quickly read through her birthday wishes on her wall. Family, old friends, new friends, and even acquaintances gave a shout out on her special day. Towards the bottom from the older posts, the guys gave a group wish from the band fan page and several comments from fans uttered the same. "Happy birthday to our very special girl. With love, JM, carlos, Logan, and Kendall. Today is Katie's birthday, make sure you head over to her fan page and wish her a Happy Birthday." She was thrilled the guys remembered her birthday even though they were so busy with the tour. They even typed their own names. James always wrote his initials, Carlos didn't always capitalize and Kendall usually went last in the list. She began to go through the list of comments skimming generic ones or those in another language. She also noticed the guys putting comments in between fan comments from each of them. She lost track of time pretty quickly was entranced at looking at the comments that she was startled when the head manager of the café came up beside her.

"I hate to ask this, but we need to set up some equipment and move the tables for an event going on later, so do you mind if you move down a few rows?" he asked politely.

"Oh. No, not at all." she replied.

"Great. Thanks. Sorry about this."

"Its ok, I don't mind. Where did you want me to move?" She asked

"Just a few rows. The fourth row should be fine." he replied. She began to head that way before he stopped her. "On second thought, just to be on the safe side, just head to the cyber café. That way I don't have to make you move twice."

"I thought it was closed today?" She asked puzzled. As she walked in she saw the windows outside papered up and the sliding doors inside were shut, meaning it was closed to the students.

"It is, but you can sit in there. We don't need it just yet; I just didn't want to have it open and then have to clean it twice after everyone was done with lunch. Come on, I'll walk you inside." he said, as he gestured for her to follow him. She stopped before the hallway as he entered the room. He opened the door only slightly so she couldn't see in. She let her eyes wander to the bulletin board instead; she was reading the menu to herself when his voice caught her attention.

"It's empty out there except for one student. I'm going to have her sit in here so I can have Jackson and Ty move tables and set up equipment." he explained. He moved inside more and let the door close behind him. She listened a little but his voice went in and out. She stood in the hallway with he plate and drink before putting her drink down and munching on some fries.

"Ok let me go get her." she heard him say as he opened the door. "Oh, there you are." he said walking out. He met her at the end of the short walkway before speaking. "you can go right on in. and don't worry about being rushed. Take all the time you need." he said with a smile before gesturing to the door. She thanked him and made her way to the door. She repositioned her drink between her arm and side so she could open the door. She pushed it slowly and was looking down at her plate to make sure she wasn't spilling anything. She could see streamers on the deli counter out of the corner of her eye. She managed to get the door open the rest of the way and looked up to be met with screams of "SURPRISE" and happy familiar faces. She screamed before raising her hands to her face in happiness, dropping her late to the floor. One of the chefs, in the side café quickly picked it up with a smile, knowing it was in pure excitement. Katie stood there speechless, motionless as her friends and family stood before her. Her parents walked up to her, smiles on their faces, her mother cried with her as they embraced. Her friends from home and from college stood in the room, right next to a few choice stars from her Nickelodeon family; The cast members from Victorious, True Jackson, Supah Ninjas, and iCarly. After a heart felt embrace, her parents let her go before looking at her. Her mom wiped her tears away before she spoke.

"I wanted this to be your best birthday ever. It's been almost two years since you left for Hollywood and became a star. We couldn't celebrate your birthday with you last year, and we didn't want you to be alone at school this year either. I know it would have been perfect if everyone could have come, but I also didn't know this room was going to be so small. So in a way, its good."

"Where are you're cast members anyway?" her dad said, slightly frustrated that they weren't there.

"I told you, they were on tour. They left 2 weeks ago. I got their b-day wishes though, they texted me and gave me a shout out on face book. Maybe they'll skype me tonight if they arent too busy or exhausted." she explained to him

"Where are they?" her mom asked

"In Wisconsin, I believe." she replied.

"Oh, that's too bad. If they were closer, maybe they could have jumped on a plane and spent the day here and then flown back." her mom said

"Maybe, depends on when they had a show. They work hard as it is. I was tight you know, being a star of any caliber is no easy task. They have it worse than I do, always flying, getting little sleep. I consider myself lucky. They work themselves to the bone." Katie said. Before anyone could respond she held up a hand. "Hold on someone's calling me." she said while reaching into her pocket to grab her phone. She held it up and saw Carlos' name on the screen. She quickly answered with a smile. "Hey Carlos! How's the tour?" she greeted him.

"Hi, Katie. It's going great so far. I feel bad we couldn't be with you on your birthday."

"It's alright. It wouldn't have been the first birthday I spent alone. But I had a surprise party. I'm at it now actually. My parents got all my friends from home and even some of the other Nick stars showed up."

"Really? That's amazing. How did you're parents get them there?"

"I have no idea." she said before turning to her mom. 'Mom, how did you get the Nickelodeon stars to show?"

"I have the number to your director. I was going to tell him I was throwing you a surprise party and I wanted to know when you would be around for it. He thought it was a good idea. He didn't know when your birthday was and said that the company itself usually throws them. Since you didn't have one last year he talked to the company and they flew those who were free, to Connecticut."

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. That's pretty awesome. You're a lucky girl."

"…I guess I am…." she paused. "I really wasn't expecting this at all. I really thought it was just going to be another day of the year."

"Well, I got a surprise for you. Here." he said. Katie heard a beep and looked at the screen of her phone. Carlos was requesting Face Talk.. She accepted and saw Carlos on the screen. He waved to her before the others gathered around and yelled hi to her.

"Happy Birthday Katie!" They all said together. With a smile on her face, she watched as they started to sing to her, a song they wrote just for her on her birthday.

As they sang, Katie could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. When it ended she took a breath to speak but the song continued as the guys began to beat box and Logan rapped. She wiped the tears from her eyes before she let out a smile. By this time, most of the guests had quieted down and listened to the event, small laughter could be heard intermittently in the crowd. A few people gathered around closer in a circle around her phone. Not only to see but to block her view, if she happened to look up. She continued watching the face chat until she heard Dustin in the back ground. They had to go to sound check.

"We got to go Katie. Have a great day for us alright?" Logan said

"Happy Birthday, Katie" James, Kendall and Carlos said in turn. The blew kisses to the phone before waving goodbye and ending the chat. She looked at the screen and saw it blinking 'call ended'.

"That was nice of them to call you." her mom said

"Yeah I wasn't expecting that. I'm glad they had some extra time."

"Katie, we have a surprise for you!" Ashley Argota ran up to her, saying. "I heard, you didn't get a party last year at all, so this year the company went all out for you. Turn around." she continued as she put her hands on Katie's shoulders to turn her around. Katie turned around to be met with the members of Simple Plan.

"Hey sweetheart, Happy Birthday" Pierre said. Katie screamed before they could say anything else. The surprise was too much, she began to cry as she sank to the floor. The members of the band surrounded her and helped her up before giving her hugs and kisses.

"I don't know if I should tell you the details or not, but there might be more to your party. I'm still waiting for updates, it seems to be running a little late." The CEO of Nickelodeon said.

"Tell her, just in case." her director said.

"Ok then. Don't get your hopes up though; I managed to book All Time Low as well. They were supposed to be here but they are having a hell of a time getting here." the CEO continued.

"Really? ATL? That's amazing, I hope they are able to come, that would be such a fun concert." Katie said, thrilled.

"There's still time, you've been excused from your classes all day and most of tomorrow anyway. We can celebrate all day, that'll give them time to arrive. Until then, we can let Simple Plan perform first. The food won't be ready for a while yet" Her mom said.

"Ok." she replied with a smile.

"Are you all set up?" the band was asked by the CEO.

"Yes sir, the roadies are finishing it up now."

"Alright then, let's get this party started. Security, clear the way." he ordered gently.

"Yes, sir." security replied. They went out first, scouting the area and blocking off the paths, as the Nick stars and band members made their way to the tent on the quad. The tent had been there for a week; 2-3 times a year a tent is placed on the quad for several occasions so she paid no mind. Katie was towards the front of the crowd; she had a hand on the flap of the entrance and was about to enter the tent when she heard her name called. She stopped and turned around. Once she saw it was one of her college friends she quickly greeted her. The rest of the stars walked in ahead of her.

"Alyssa!" Katie greeted.

"Hey, Katie, what's going on?" Alyssa asked

"Its my birthday. it's a surprise party. Want to join?" Katie replied

"Sure!" she answered

"Come on" she said gesturing for her to follow. Security stood watch outside the tent to make sure no one came in with out authorization. They didn't hesitate to let Katie and her friend Alyssa in. They idly talked with one another as they approached the tent, not paying attention to anything going on. It was quiet inside the tent. Both girls reached for the flaps and lead themselves inside. They were focused on one another, having a laugh. Alyssa was watching Katie, with a smile on her face as Katie looked towards the stage, ready to find her seat and give Simple Plan the go ahead. Instead she was greeted by the faces of Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan. The guys were on stage in the flesh. Before she could react music started playing and they sang and danced to a remixed/re-worded version of "Music Sounds Better With U". When they finished, they jumped off the stage and rushed to Katie, who was already coming at them. It was a heartfelt reuniting. Although they were gone only two weeks, and have been gone much longer several times. It just meant the world to Katie, that she meant so much to them, that they would drive all the way to Connecticut, just for her birthday. This really was the best birthday ever. She felt like she mattered and everyone cared for her. She hadn't felt that way in a long time.


End file.
